


Duet

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the ds_snippets prompts of struggle, tag, scatter, growl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the ds_snippets prompts of struggle, tag, scatter, growl.

It's always a struggle to get out of bed, these days. The alarm goes off and Ray tries to come up with a good reason to do anything about it. Dief yawns awake in his dog bed and says he can't think of one either, and then Ray says, "Bad guys," and Dief sighs, and they let the day start.

Ray gets the coffee going and some kibble in the bowl, then leans his forehead against the kitchen cabinet, eyes closed, listens to the claw-click and tag-jingle of Dief walking down the hall, and doesn't think about anything.

Ray eats half a piece of toast and Dief noses at his kibble, scattering most of it on the floor. Ray says, "You're not fooling me, buddy, eat it don't play with it," and Dief says kettle, pot. Ray says "Right, right," and finishes the toast, drinks the coffee, watches while Dief eats a little.

"Pit stop?" Ray says, and Dief says yeah, so Ray lets him out the window to head down the fire escape.

Ray showers and shaves and throws some relatively clean clothes on, and then Dief clambers back in the window and they head for the door. Ray opens it and Dief just suddenly _sits_, hard, and growls out something about another fucking day, why can't they just go back to bed, why can't they just sleep for fucking _ever_.

So it's going to be one of those times when Ray has to actually say it, he hates having to say it; but he hunkers down and puts his hand under Dief's jaw, tilts Dief's muzzle up till they've got eye contact, and says, "Not what he'd want us to do, buddy."

And Dief whimpers, and Ray manages not to, and they head out the door for another fucking day.

 

\--END--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162425) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
